Synthetic dyestuffs have a history of more than a hundred years. In recent years few novel dyestuff intermediates have been developed. In fact the study of novel dyestuff intermediates is very important. For example, a novel dyestuff intermediate can be used to improve a manufacturing process or to synthesize a novel dyestuff.